


爹地是說故事大王

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莉柏堤在午夜時分哭著醒來，而史蒂夫得負責把她哄回去睡覺</p>
            </blockquote>





	爹地是說故事大王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy Tells It Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689262) by [Nerdoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld). 



 

 

雖然親子教育書上說讓寶寶睡在他們旁邊是個可怕的主意，但史蒂嚴肅地認為，還是應該要讓寶寶躺在他和巴奇中間，特別是當她大半夜為了他們毫無頭緒的理由嚎哭不已時。不管什麼時候，每當她躺在巴奇的胸膛上，她看上去總是冷靜許多，肚子朝下，嘴巴開開的聽著她媽媽的心跳聲，還有那雙跟巴奇在她這個年紀－大約兩個月大－時拍下的相片中如出一徹的大眼睛。

 

巴奇裡所當然在嬰兒監聽器裡傳來不滿的聲響以及傷心的咕咕聲前就爬起來了，她甚至都還沒開始哭。史蒂夫翻過身來，看著巴奇抱著莉比*從嬰兒房走回來，他把她嬌弱的身體圈在右手臂彎裡，溫柔地托著她的背，金燦燦的小腦袋瓜安穩地被他的掌心捧著。寶寶試著揮動手臂，卻不是那麼順利，她一直哭個不停，好像在測試那個小小的肺的極限在哪裡，即使她已經把自己的小臉哭成了不健康的紅色。巴奇看向史蒂夫，表情悲慘的可以，紮起的小揪兒因為太隨意，沒綁到的捲髮自然地落在臉側，他就站在那裡，身上只穿著史蒂夫的襯衫（至少比他大上一個尺碼或兩個）還有一件四角短褲－即使如此，他還是這世界上最美好的人。

 

「是尿布嗎？」

 

「剛剛換過了，」

 

「餓了？」

 

「不是，」

 

「打嗝了嗎？」

 

「打了，」

 

「還是放屁？」

 

「回房間的路上放過了，」

 

「好吧，」史蒂夫一邊思考著，一邊用手肘撐起身體，把頭靠他的在手上，然後給巴奇一個慵懶的微笑。「也許她只是想待在她媽咪身邊。」

 

巴奇輕輕地笑出聲，坐在床上屬於他的那一邊，傾身倚靠著床頭。「或者，她是想待在爹地旁邊，」他盡可能輕緩地抱起她，讓自己躺下來，然後把她小心地安放在胸前，一隻手謹慎地扶著她的背，另一隻手托著她的屁股。莉柏堤趴在他的襯衫上，看上去冷靜了一些，嚇壞人的嚎叫慢慢變成微小斷續的抽泣，史蒂夫打開床邊的小燈時，她的眼睛快速地掃過整個房間。巴奇低下頭去親近她，當那雙灰色的眼睛終於聚焦到他身上時，他笑得很溫柔。「是嗎？是這樣嗎？你想要爹地嗎？」

 

莉比的哭聲逐漸緩和下來，但她的雙眼還是睜得大大的，看上去甚至一點睡意也沒有，而根據以往的經驗，他們都知道不費一番力氣奉上各種餘興節目哄騙，她是絕對不會閉上眼睛的。正常的情況下，他們會放CD給她聽，就是他們之中任何一個人要是做噩夢時也會聽的那種音樂，通常伴隨著海浪或是雨滴這樣另人放鬆的聲音，然而，他們的CD播放器卻被巴頓給弄壞了，就因為他在等著他們一起去看電影時沒事幹，突然覺得在他們的公寓裡射箭一定很好玩，於是他就做了。所以CD是沒得指望了。史蒂夫看著她的女兒，而女兒盯著他的眼神像是第一次見到他似的，儘管三小時前他把她放進嬰兒床裡時她才剛見過他。

 

他向前挪動身子更靠近他的家人，伸出大拇指輕撫過莉比頭上才剛長出來的金色捲髮。當他點點她的鼻尖時，她發出軟糯的呼嚕聲，一隻胖胖的手臂伸向他的臉，另外一隻手則是往反方向亂揮。「睡前故事怎麼樣，嗯？你想聽故事嗎？媽咪，說故事給寶寶聽，」

 

「啊，我想讓爹地來說一定會更精彩！他很會說故事的，是不是？」寶寶努力抬起頭看著他，巴奇只是溫柔地吻在她的額頭上，緩慢而輕柔地撫摸著她粉白線條相間的連身衣。莉柏堤發出一個微小的聲音，好奇似地抓住一小撮巴奇的瀏海就往嘴巴裡塞，表情看上去居然還頗有點勇敢挑戰的意味。望著她那雙明亮的藍色眼睛，他咯咯笑了起來，史蒂夫則是溫柔地把那一綹頭髮從她的小嘴裡拿出來。「來嘛，爹地，說故事給我們聽，」

 

「好啦，好吧，媽咪，」史蒂夫微笑著，讓莉比小小的手指握住他的食指，他盡可能讓自己的手揮得輕一些。「我想莉柏堤應該會想要聽一個女孩被龍捲風捲走，最後來到奧茲大帝的彩色大陸上的故事吧？」

 

「我不覺得我們的孩子會想要聽綠野仙蹤，寶貝，」

 

「那媽咪有什麼建議？」

 

「我建議你最好在我 ** _拿槍斃了_** 你之前停止叫我媽咪，」

 

「對我好一點，」史蒂夫又想了想著，手指仍然來來去去揮舞著，而莉比一邊追逐著不停變換方向的手指，嘴裡一邊發出『啊－啊－啊』的聲音。「那麼…那麼來聽聽爹地遇上媽咪的故事怎麼樣？」

 

「第一個，第二個，還是第三個？」

 

「第一個，媽咪，」史蒂夫忍不住提高音調指向巴奇，他們的女兒則是靠在他的胸前望著他。「所以，很久很久以前－」當他看見巴奇抬手伸向床邊小桌，金屬手臂從本來裝著熱水但現在已經變冷的玻璃杯裡拿出美國隊長奶嘴時，他的唇邊彎起一抹笑意。他溫柔地把奶嘴推進她的嘴裡，而史蒂夫只在她吸著奶嘴，眼睛不再張得那麼大時才繼續說下去，「－有個小男孩，這個小男孩熱愛惹上任何他能惹出的麻煩，尤其是跟那些迫不及待想要惹麻煩的傢伙們….」

 

等史蒂夫說到結局的時候，莉柏堤已經安安穩穩地睡著了，兩隻小手緊抓著巴奇的－他的－襯衫，偶爾她吸吮著奶嘴時，易碎嬌嫩的眼皮會時不時輕輕顫動。她的雙腿蜷縮靠著身側，那讓她看起來比實際上還要再更小一些，史蒂夫到現在還是無法從他的寶寶怎麼會如此嬌小的震驚中恢復過來（令人感激的是她大大的肚子簡直是世界上最可愛的東西）。然後是巴奇，他面朝史蒂夫，灰色的眼睛藏在眼皮後，紅色的嘴唇微張，淺淺的呼吸打在史蒂夫的頸邊，剛才故事說到一半的時候，他挪動著擠到他身邊。他的金屬手臂垂在剖腹手術留下的疤痕上，橫亙在那條快樂的痕跡之上，他的另一隻手現在放在離他的鼻子只有幾寸遠的地方，因為他知道，史蒂夫會在他睡著的時候仍然把手放在莉比身上保護著她。

 

史蒂夫花了幾秒鐘，有些笨拙地摸出他的手機，然後點開相機給他的愛人和他的女兒拍照，床邊小燈的光芒溫暖地包圍著他們，滿室灑落金色而美好的光暈，襯的兩張睡臉閃閃發光。他把這張照片設為手機桌面，而鎖屏則仍然是巴奇喜極而泣，懷裏抱著－被藍色、紅色和白色的毛毯包裹著－剛出生沒有幾分鐘，正在睡覺的莉柏堤。查看手機上的時間，他自顧自地微笑，拖著略有點酸痛的身體靠著床頭，抬手撥開巴奇額前栗色的捲髮，彎下身在他的髮際下緣印上一個小小的親吻。

 

「生日快樂，巴克。」

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*Libby：寶寶的名字Liberty的暱稱。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者按：  
> 謝謝作者讓我把這篇充滿奶香氣息的小故事翻譯成中文，如果有哪裡有點奇怪那都是我的錯。  
> Thank the author for letting translate this cute story into Chinese. :) <3


End file.
